


But Sometimes They Give Us Gifts

by EpicKiya722



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dorian is Team Dad, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, MG is a GIFT, Magic, Male Friendship, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kaleb Hawkins, Protective Rafael Waithe, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Summary: Nikolai may be dead, but that doesn't mean it's over. MG gets a power-up while trying to steady a relationship with Rafael, Kaleb is constantly flirted with, and there's still some loons to be dealt with. (Sequel to 'Can't Choose Our Ancestors')
Relationships: Kaleb Hawkins/Original Male Character (One-Sided), Landon Kirby & Rafael Waithe, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian, Milton "MG" Greasely/Rafael Waithe, Milton "MG" Greasley & Kaleb Hawkins, Milton "MG" Greasley & Rafael Waithe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	But Sometimes They Give Us Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, in the summary, this is a sequel to 'Can't Choose Our Ancestors'. I've been sitting on this fic for a while now and decided to finally post it after the return of Legacies.
> 
> How ya'll feeling about that first episode for the third season? I know I was giddy about the return and see another whacky shenanigan. Pedro and Wade are pluses. That face Kaleb made will forever make me laugh. I feel as if Rafael and MG are trying to one-up on who gets my heart because oh, boy. I can't choose a favorite now. I can't!
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> Now this first chapter is a little short than I would have liked, but I still wanted to post it.

Surely, becoming a vampire wasn't on his list of things to be expected. A lot of the things that has happened to him isn't on that list. However, after some time, he chose to accept it. He prepared himself for the inevitable because monsters, magic, bloodlust will just keep coming. Though, that didn't mean he was prepared for everything. Such a vampire from centuries ago waking up from desiccation and claiming that they were mates and were meant to be because he still had a big time hard-on for his incarnation and forced him into a marriage that luckily lasted for a couple of hours since the guy got his head torn off.

Yeah, wasn't prepared for that.

But there was always a way to get out of situations like that.

And it's better with the support of his friends.

* * *

  
It had only been a week and a half since then, yet MG was still feeling strange. There were times he woken up in the middle of the night because he gotten some sudden feeling to, or his body felt off-balance. He's worried it's his Ripper side about to come tenfold, but it doesn't. And he hopes it doesn't.

"Babe, come here."

MG doesn't get a chance to speak before arms reach out and embrace him, pulling him closer so that he's snug against his boyfriend. Instantly, he feels better. Even before they started dating, MG finds himself safe to feel vulnerable in Rafael's company. The werewolf had made sure to make him feel as comfortable as possible. MG's lucky he's in his life.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?", Rafael questions.

They're in the library, in public view, but neither cared since they don't want to hide their relationship at all. They're not ashamed of each other and eventually someone outside their squad will find out. Might as well rip the bandage off. Dorian had discovered them after witnessing an innocent kiss the couple shared before they had went to their separate classes, and it was amusing and frightening when he threatened Raf about MG.

"Well..." MG isn't sure how to start. What should he tell Raf so he doesn't freak out too bad? Undoubtedly, he will anyways.

"You know you can tell me anything. Want to sit?"

MG nods, feeling that lightheaded-ness again. He replaces the book he grabbed back on the shelf and takes a seat next to Rafael at the table. The werewolf takes both of his hands and kisses his knuckles, eyes forward and focused. He doesn't push MG to speak, instead the stare he gives him only coaxes him to relax and take his time. He'll wait all the time in the world for him.

He watches MG closely, listening to his steady breathing after a brief exhale.

"Okay... um... it's just..." MG sighs again and shrugs. He looks conflicted and too done with something. "... Lately, I haven't felt like myself, you know? I'm worried. Worried I'm... changing..."

"Changing?", Rafael questions, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. To put it easily. I've been feeling... like, odd."

"Okay. Odd. So like any visions? Blood cravings? Something of the sort?"

MG shakes his head, recalling that he did tell Rafael about the visions he had a while back. Memories they were really. Memories of his ancestor, Milan Greasely, and that vampire, Nikolai Prynceson. They had stopped after Nikolai got MG in his grasp and since then nothing.

"Not really? Just kinda dizzy. Light-headed. And that's about it. Well, that and my instincts telling me something is wrong."

Rafael nods this time, in understanding. He kisses MG's hand again and then leans forward to kiss his forehead. "I get it. And you know I'm going to go into 'protective werewolf boyfriend' mode, right?"

They both chuckle.

"Yes. I know."

"Whatever it is, babe, we'll figure it out together. For now, don't worry too much over it."

It's not going to be easy, they're aware of this. However, it's worth the try. Could be that MG is just being paranoid, right?

* * *

  
"You know we have to abide by the rules. If we don't, we're disrespecting the First Leaders. It's dishonorable."

"I can't do that to him though. He---"

"Clement Prynceson! Listen!"

Clement shushes after he groans, sulking back in the cushioned chair. He narrows his eyes at the older vampire before him.

"He must come back. It's the Prynceson way. You and I both know it."

"But why? He's young and he's not going to be happy here.", Clement tries. Behind him, Marianne and Lynette exchanged disgruntled glances, frowning. "He's inexperienced."

"He will learn. And that is final. Bring him back."

The older vampire leaves it at that, not giving Clement anymore chances to reply. He groans and facepalms.

"Marianne... Lynette..."

"We get it, Clement.", Lynette answers, crossing her arms and stepping closer to him. "We do. But Dravus is right. The rules are still in place and will always be."

Clement wants nothing more but to disagree and complain, but the witch is right. Ever since this coven started, centuries ago, rules were set and always followed. And he hated it.

He didn't mind the position of leader, but apparently he was only just an acting leader. From the eyes of the Elders of the Prynceson coven and the other members, their current true leader was the mate of their Nikolai. One of the name Milton Greasely.

Nikolai may have been killed, but his 'widower' was still alive. And being alive means that he should be here where he rightfully belonged, ruling the coven and accepting their affection for him.

Clement knew that wouldn't be easy. Sure, he may be a little on the sadistic side like his cousin had been, but he still had a heart. He knows MG wouldn't go for it. 


End file.
